


Flashy Drabbles

by hailciscoramon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabbles, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Ronnie Lives, So Much Friendship, everyone is happy, sometimes, squad goals, they all love each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailciscoramon/pseuds/hailciscoramon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just want all the characters to be happy and alive together and be the ultimate squad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doritos and Snooping Through Cisco's Medicine Cabinet

**Author's Note:**

> nobody has powers and they are all happy friends

"I cannot believe you only bought 2 bags of Doritos for a group of 7 people," Barry sighed from inside the shopping cart. How he managed to fit his long legs in the basket was beyond them. 

Cisco quickly turned to glare at him. "I didn't think you would inhale them. How was I to know you'd turn into Patrick in that one Spongebob episode with the cookies?"

"Stop arguing, I'm too young to feel like a mom," Iris said as she placed some beers onto Barry's lap.

"He's the one attacking me!" Barry and Cisco continued to bicker as Iris received a text.

"Hey Cisco," Iris laughed, staring down at her phone screen.

"He started it," Cisco said immediately, gathering 5 bags of Doritos in his arms.

"No," Iris shook her head, "Jesse and Wally want to know what the itch cream in your medicine cabinet is for." She bit her tongue to try and contain her laughter.

"Okay, let's go." Cisco threw the chips on top of Barry and pulled the cart towards the register, Iris trailing behind.


	2. Mario Kart Tournaments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cisco hosts bi-weekly mario kart tournaments because why not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still no powers for anyone

"Why does it always come down to Cisco and Iris battling it out for top spot?" Jesse asked, tossing a piece of popcorn in her mouth. She watched the two friends frantically pressing buttons on their Wii controllers. 

"Well, Iris is _way_ too competitive to not win," Wally shrugged, leaning back against Cisco's kitchen counter.

"And Cisco drives more in Mario Kart than in real life," Caitlin sighed, "I would know, we carpool to the lab every morning."

"He claims it takes him at least 3 hours to wake up and he doesn't like driving groggy," Ronnie laughed.

"He just likes to sleep as late as possible then eat his breakfast in our car," Caitlin added.

"Please tell me _that's_ why your backseat is always sticky," Barry looked at them.

"Syrup," the couple replied in unison.

"Thank God," Barry sighed.


	3. Chocolate Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cake and jesse are the only things harry cares about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> barry actually has powers

"Who ate my cake?!" Harry shouts, busting into the cortex one afternoon.

"What?" Iris looks up from her laptop.

"I had a slice of chocolate cake in the fridge and now it's gone," Harry explained.

Cisco's eyes widened and he immediately glanced to Iris, who was trying her hardest not to laugh, thankfully Harry was so busy pacing he didn't notice.

"I'm not sure," Caitlin shrugged, "I haven't been in there today."

"I didn't see any cake when I grabbed my Pepsi earlier," Iris shrugged.

"Well somebody ate it," Harry growled.

Caitlin, Cisco, and Iris exchanged a look.

"I think we got a meta." Barry said over the intercom.

"We'll finish this discussion later, Ramon." Harry narrowed his eyes as Cisco hurried to the microphone.


	4. Cheese Dip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wally and cisco work on something together and make questionable decisions late at night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything is normal except ronnie is alive and well

"Can we please take a snack break?" Cisco sighs, putting his screwdriver down on the Wests' dining table.

"Yeah, it's already 2, you can just stay on the couch tonight if you want." Wally takes a breath and leans back in his chair to admire their work.

"That's fine. Thanks for helping me with this by the way," Cisco says as he digs through their fridge.

"No problem," Wally shrugs, "this stuff is so cool."

"I know," Cisco nods, crouching down to look through the bottom shelf, "normally I would recruit Ronnie as my assistant but he's busy with date night," he scoffs.

"Well I definitely don't mind--"

"How old is this cheese?" Cisco asks, jar of dip in hand.

"Hell if I know," Wally shakes his head.

"It expired last year," Cisco squints at him.

"Oh," Wally makes a face, "we've been slacking a little on the cleaning since Iris moved out."

"Obviously," Cisco sighs, staring at the jar.

"Hey," Wally stands up and digs through his pockets, "I'll give you $3.97 to eat it."

Cisco stares at him in bewilderment for a moment before he shrugs, "why not? I like to have a little fun every once in a while."

"Wow you are _wild_ ," Wally rolls his eyes.


	5. Lady GaGa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where iris and cisco are roommates because westvibe is all i have left to live for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know what to say. it's 3 am and i'm feeling extra emo so obviously i wrote this.

Iris is exhausted by the time she returns home from Picture News. Her editor had moved her deadline up, which meant she had to stay an extra 2 hours to finish her article.

Now, she couldn't even seem to find her roommate.

"Cisco?" she calls, tossing her keys on their kitchen counter. His jacket is on the hook, she knows he's home. She peeks around the corner and sees that his bedroom door is closed, and figures he wants some privacy.

She passes by the bathroom on the way to her own bedroom and hears the shower running, which explains his disappearance. However, a noise coming from inside the bathroom catches her attention, and she turns her ear to the door.

_"Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face!"_

Is he singing? No, no way. He is passionately performing for thousands of adoring fans, that much is obvious. And much to Iris' surprise, he isn't half bad either. In fact, he's pretty good.

She listens for a moment longer before she speaks up. "Hey, Cisco! Sing louder!" It's a genuine request, this secret talent of his is quite impressive.

Her statement is followed by 3 crashes which sound suspiciously like shampoo bottles hitting the floor, then a very high pitched scream. "Iris? What are you doing home?" Cisco laughs nervously, and she hears the water shut off.

"I'm 2 hours late," she scoffs.

"Right," he replies.

She stands outside the door for 5 more minutes listening to him frantically moving about inside. Finally, he emerges, his face redder than Barry's damn suit.

"Lady Gaga?" Iris raises an eyebrow.

"I was mid-condition, West," he squints at her and leaves her there in the hall as he shuts his bedroom door behind himself.

"I never said you were bad or anything," Iris chuckles.

He sighs, very loudly, and very dramatically.


End file.
